Asahina Subaru
Subaru Asahina (朝日奈 昴, Asahina Subaru) is the ninth brother in the Asahina family and one of the main characters of the series. Appearance Subaru has short, messy grey hair and grey eyes. He is often seen wearing a sleeveless shirt with a hood jacket with the name of his university at the back along with track pants. Personality Subaru has been dedicating his life to basketball ever since he was young. Because of his stoic and upright personality, combined with the fact that he’s absolutely not interested in anything other than sports, Subaru doesn't have any experience with women. He is very shy around Ema and always stutters when he speaks to her. Although he is shy, he is the first person to confess his feelings to Ema. Before Ema entered the family, Subaru let his passion for basketball captivate his life so completely he couldn't think about much else. He didn't interact with women, and having Ema in the house made him feel awkward. However, he was surprised at how perceptive and kind she was, even though she barely knew him. He was shocked and touched that she noticed how hard he worked at basketball, training every day and doing road work as well. Her kind and giving nature made him feel attracted to her, and for once in a long time got him to care for something more than just basketball. However, in the beginning, he didn’t know how to handle his new feelings for her, which resulted in him doing something he would come to deeply regret. On the night of his twentieth birthday party, while drinking with some of his older brothers, he was embarrassed by Tsubaki’s taunting and ended up saying that he finds Ema annoying. As he was leaving the living room he was shocked to see that Ema had overheard everything. Not long after, he went to her room to apologize for his outburst; however, whether due to his emotions or the alcohol, he wound up forcing a kiss on her. Ema would later chalk this up to an accident, but Subaru would experience so much guilt over his actions that his basketball skills suffered. It was only after Ema made it clear that she didn’t blame him for anything that he was able to move on. After this, Subaru became protective of Ema, and her mere presence gave him strength. He accepts his love for her, and wishes to keep her by his side forever, knowing that he can reach his full potential as long as he has her. He hates to see Ema upset, and feels ashamed whenever he lets his anger get the best of him, and as a result, punches Natsume in front of Ema. He wants to become a good man, so he can make her happy, and will never give up until she is his. Relationships Hinata Ema Subaru is often self conscious and awkward around Ema, and has been drawn to her upon their first meeting. They very often have awkward moments, and Ema blushes while she tries to come up with something to say. He is usually caught sneaking glances at her when no one is looking. Later on, when Subaru leaves the house and tells Ema to forget about everything that happened between them, in order to focus on basketball. She ends up crying, but awaits for his return. She also admits, she likes, and admires Subaru for his love for basketball. She even went to one of his games, and because of her being there, he was able to win the game, and do his best while on the court. Only at the end of the novel, though, Ema is the one to confess to Subaru and they become a couple. In 13 bros. maniax it is shown they have a daughter named Chitose and they all live together in Tokyo. However,only in the manga end he is shown patching things up with Natsume, before confessing that he truly did love Ema, but is willing to let her be with Natsume if that will make her happy. Asahina Natsume Natsume was the one who originally guided Subaru through the path of a professional sports career . Subaru later grows a hatred towards Natsume because he gave up on his dream. Later, they make up though when Ema convinces Subaru that Natsume still cares for him. Only in the manga's ending, he patches things up with Natsume, and tells him that he truly did love Ema, but will let her be with him if she will be happy. Asahina Chitose Subaru loves his daughter very much and she like sport as much as him. Game Trivia *His name means Pleiades. *He is the ninth son of the Asahina family. *He attends Meiji University. *Subaru helps out with the heavy labors of his University, which Ema finds cool. *At the end of the Novel, Subaru and Natsume are the last two brothers remaining in the Conflict. Ema chose Subaru over Natsume. *He is in his school's basketball team and is number 14. *According to his first Character CD, he chose to play basketball because he was moved by the basketball manga he borrowed from Tsubaki. *He is the first brother to kiss Ema in anime, yet the second one in the novel. The first was Kaname. *The accidental kiss was not an accident, as revealed by Subaru in the novels. *He is in love with Ema, but doesn't know how to express it. *Tsubaki and Azusa wrote "bad words" on his face. *Subaru became a professional basketball player after he accepted an offer from a major team. *He doesn't get along with people who doesn't share the same interest as he does. That's why he spent most of his childhood with Natsume. *His relationship with Natsume went bitter after Natsume stepped down from sports. *In the anime, he is undecided about whether to leave the household, due to the fact that in order to become a pro player, he must move to Kyuushu. In the end he accepts the offer. *In the anime, he comes back to the house and patches things up with Natsume, but also declares that he is still in love with Ema, and that he will never give up on her. *He's in charge of sweeping the front of the apartment, especially in autumn and spring when petals/leaves fall from the trees. He possibly also shovels the snow during winter. *For 2014 April Fool's, on the Brothers Conflict Sylph Dengeki web page, the female Subaru's name was spelled as 昴流. * His Zodiac is Virgo, the Virgin Maiden. *He and Ema have a daughter (Novel only) named Chitose. Category:Characters Category:Asahina Family Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Episodes Category:Passion pink Category:Image Gallery Category:Images Category:Miwa Category:Manga Category:Novel